hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Apéritif
"Apéritif" aired on April 4th, 2013 on NBC, it is the series premiere of Hannibal. This episode was written by Bryan Fuller and directed by David Slade. About the Episode FBI Special Investigator Will Graham (Hugh Dancy) is haunted by his ability to totally empathize with other people, and more so with serial killers and mentally re-create their crimes with vivid analytical detail. In an introduction we see him investigate a brutal crime scene where he uses his ability to examine the scene, imagine the order of events that lead to this final situation and the inconsitancies it throws up. He then asks questions of the other investigators to get additional information that allows him to make logical jumps to fill in the gaps and make leaps that serve to hasten the investigation that might otherwise have taken a lot longer to be fathomed. Will has since retired from active service, on mental grounds, and is now teaching profiling in a position where he can avoid contact with other people whose minds frighten him. Unfortunately for him, Will's talents have come to the attention of Special Agent Jack Crawford (Laurence Fishburne) who draws him into the investigation of a series of missing college girls. Crawford needs results quickly and persuades Will to use his gift to help them save the latest missing girl before she turns up dead. Jack's regular team of forensic experts (Beverly Katz, Jimmy Price & Brian Zeller) aid in the chasing of criminals and processing the raw materials which Will uses to add detail to his profiles, often making connections that confound the scientists. Crawford and Graham interview the parents of the missing girl, only to discover that her body has been returned to her bedroom, in what Graham suspects is a genuine apologetic gesture on behalf of the killer. As Graham struggles to create a profile, Crawford enlists the help of noted psychiatrist Dr Hannibal Lecter (Mads Mikkelsen), who takes a keen interest in the case and also in Graham and his condition. Hannibal is intrigued by the fact that he is being asked to work for the people who are, in fact, chasing him and with a man who could so easily uncover his own crimes as they work together to catch others. Lecter and Will's first meeting is frosty. The Doctors off-hand profiling of Will irritates him greatly and he leaves, unsure that he wants to work on crimes at all and less so with a psychiatrist. Lecter is party to the details of the murders in order to help focus Will's profile. Another girl is found, mounted on top of a elk's head in an open field with her lungs removed. Graham is convinced that it is the work of a copycat, someone who is either mocking the criminal or the investigators, 'a negative to show him the positive' as he puts it. Dr. Lecter is shown preparing himself a meal with what appears to be raw human lungs with extraneous material still attached. Will becomes sure that the new murder is a copycat, but a clever one that shows insight into the killer it is apeing and one that Will believes has a totally different motive; the original killer loves the women he kills, this one is disgusted by them. The next morning Dr.Lecter comes over to Graham's house and the two share a morning meal. Lecter brings a cold meal of eggs and sausage that they share, which may or may not be human meat. Will and Lecter start to bond as a friends and as an investigative team. Dr. Beverly Katz (Hettienne Park) finds a shred of metal from a pipe-threader on the clothes of the returned girl, which leads Graham and Dr. Lecter to a construction site that employs one Garret Jacob Hobbs, who is their only hope for a fit with Graham's very thin profile. Dr. Lecter causes a distraction and makes a phone call to Hobbs, warning him that 'They know'. Dr Lecter and Graham arrive at Hobbs' house soon after, just in time to see Hobbs cast his mortally wounded wife out of the house. Graham races in and shoots Hobbs dead as Hobbes slits his daughter's throat. Graham is traumatised by Hobbs' death and by his final words of 'See? See?' as Will's hands try to stop the daughters bleeding. Lecter calmly enters and takes over care of the daughter's wound until an ambulance arrives. Later, Will visits the unconscious daughter in hospital where he finds a sleeping Lecter at her bedside holding her hand. Dish Lung, Episode 1: According to Andres, the entire human body is consumable, and it's no coincidence the lungs are the first piece of offal we see Hannibal cook. They would be Andres' first choice to prepare from a human, as well. Specifically, the lungs of a smoker. "We're looking at a human being as a bioorganic crock pot that is smoking itself for our dining pleasure," explained Fuller. "It felt like it checked off all the boxes of Hannibal Lecter: is a rude habit and there's also an added benefit of that rude habit providing a unique smokey flavor for the tissue." But as appetizing and beautifully prepared as the lungs were, Fuller notes the ghoulish quality to watching Hannibal squeeze the air out during his prep. "We all sort of feel in horror movies and in these horror situations that tightness in your chest and that feeling like, 'Oh my gosh. That's so startling, I can't breathe.' Then we take that concept... and put in on the kitchen counter," Fuller said. "There's something about those things that go into adrenal overdrive when our life is threatened and then we see that they're just another beautifully prepared dish on Hannibal's table." Trivia *The episode's title, Apéritif, refers to an alcoholic drink that is normally served before a meal to stimulate the appetite. *The eggs and sausage meal takes place after Dr.Lector enjoys his dinner of lungs. Videos and Clips File:Hannibal - Hannibal Analyzes Will File:Hannibal A Sick Realization File:Hannibal - What Kind of Crazy? File:Hannibal- Lecter Meets Crawford File:Hannibal - Huge Amounts of Fear Category:Episodes